


Lazy Sunday Afternoon

by Andalusa93



Series: Needles and Roses [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Flower/Tattoo AU, M/M, Needles and Roses AU, One Shot Collection, The Hobbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andalusa93/pseuds/Andalusa93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thorin does some gardening and Bilbo... doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday Afternoon

It was a truly magnificent day, Bilbo lay on the soft grass, he was ever so glad he didn’t have any appointments today. He stretched his body and let out a contented whine as he soaked up the summer sun. He rarely booked any clients on a Sunday, but recently business had really picked up and Bilbo found himself with less and less free time.

The sound of a soft curse came from nearby. Bilbo opened one eye and peered at the florist from under the brim of a large, floppy sun hat that had been unceremoniously plonked on his head. It was a nice view. Bilbo fished his phone out of his pocket and snapped a quick picture. 

Thorin knelt at the edge of a flower bed wearing an equally ridiculous hat and gardening gloves, he brandished a trowel in one hand and a weed in the other. He looked around and saw Bilbo watching him, phone out with a stupid little smile on his face. Thorin snorted and threw the weed at him.

“Oi!” Bilbo shouted, he plucked the weed from his chest where it landed, sat up and chucked it back.

“The least you could do it help.” Thorin said, he tried his best to sound grumpy, but he honestly didn’t mind Bilbo not lending a hand. 

They had started off working together, pulling the weeds out of flowerbeds, trimming plants, all of the usual garden maintenance stuff. Bilbo gave up after about ten minutes, complaining about the heat and how rude Thorin was. “Who on Earth invites someone round then insists that they help with manual labour?” He had said. 

Shortly after that Bilbo had discarded his tools, gloves, shoes and socks and laid himself out on the lawn. Every so often he stretched and wiggled his toes and let out these sweet little mewling noises. No, Thorin didn’t mind in the slightest. He smiled softly as he put the weed into the small compost bin at his side and went back to gardening.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [ Tumblr!](http://andalusa.tumblr.com)


End file.
